Calmia
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:Placeholder.png}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Port City |- | colspan="2" |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Population | width="50%" align="left"|1,113,790 (2072) (7th) |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Established | width="50%" align="left"|14 November 1882 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Incorporated | width="50%" align="left"| |- | width="50%" align="left"| - Town | width="50%" align="left"|11 August 1898 |- | width="50%" align="left"| - City | width="50%" align="left"|6 December 1934 |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Divisions | width="50%" align="left"|Flinders Georgia Sun Valley |- ! width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | width="50%" align="left"|Calmian |} Calmia (/ˈkɑːmiə/ ''kah-mee-ə'') is a city on the North Coast of Jebsten, Craftia. Its total urban population is 1,113,790, and the population of the City of Calmia is 262,009. The Calmia metropolitan area, encompassing a large portion of the North Coast, is the second most populous city in Jebsten, and the seventh most populous in Craftia. Inhabitants of Calmia are called Calmians. Calmia is notable for its heavy industry, its port activity and quality of its coastal setting, occupying a narrow coastal plain between a long chain of beaches and the cliffline of the Sun Valley escarpment. The city has a long history of industry, especially involving its port, Port Calez, which remains one of Craftia's busiest ports, as well as mining and steelworks. History On 1882, Sir Wendell Calez, leading an exploration team, sailed from another country to what would be now known as Calmia. He established a village named Calmia, a corruption of the Reatinese word 'khameyn' (meaning wood), which would continue to grow into Jebsten's second biggest city. On 6 December 1934, Calmia was declared a city. In 1982, Calmia was officially ranked the second largest city in Jebsten. In 1986, there was a dispute over whether Calmia or Notchropolis should be the capital of the state. The population at the time was comparable to Notchropolis'. Notchropolis won the argument, however many people still migrated to Calmia. Calmia's transformation into a modern city began around about 2025, which was when it received a sudden population influx. In 2034, the City of Calmia announced its intention to acquire the Municipality of Whitby. It later backed out from this decision. On 14 June 2065, North Coast Rail was established to develop a railway network within the North Coast. In 2073, it was linked with the NotchRail network in Notchropolis, although NotchRail did not operate timetabled services to or from the city. Commercial Calmia is the commercial centre of the North Coast region. It has a CraftField shopping centre, among others, located in the Commercial Precinct. Residential The suburb of Calmia has a population of 17,000 - the fifth largest in its LGA. Relatively few live in the centre of the city; instead, they move to residential centres such as Georgia. There are currently 17 suburbs located across two LGAs. Transport Calmia has extensive public transport infrastructure, consisting of light rail, buses and heavy rail. It maintains direct railway links to and from Notchropolis and McMUNCH. Another smaller railway system operates within the North Coast. Calmia has the second biggest transport network in Jebsten, and the eighth biggest in the country. Calmia Airport is a regional airport that maintains regular services to Notchropolis and other locations in Craftia. Politics Calmia leans fairly to the left at all levels of government, due to the working class demographic of the city. Calmia sits in the National United Party heartland of the Jebsten North Coast, and thus is heavily dominated by the party in representation. All three federal electorates – Flinders, Georgia and Sun Valley – are regarded as safe United seats.